Ordinary
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Not all of us can be heroes, but perhaps its enough to know we're needed. Oneshot with Other Characters. No flames.


_We must learn our limits. We are all something, but none of us are everything._

_- Blaise Pascal_

* * *

**|| Ordinary ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The sun shone down on the cabin that was nestled comfortably among a lush, thick forest.

Old, manually cut planks of wood defined the small house, varying it only with the windows that accepted light, and the single door that allowed entrance.

Two middle aged people sat outside, on the porch in rough, wooden chairs.

The larger figure was plain in looks and clothing from head to toe. He wore green and brown and his beard was chin length and neat, while his face was not ugly, but it was not truly handsome. Without the terrifying longbow or the heavy knives he owned, the man was familiar; average and ordinary. There wasn't a redeeming feature that would tell a person otherwise.

His companion was a small, tender looking woman. She too wore a plain dress that covered her modestly, in a tan colour. Her hair was cropped shoulder length, and her face was pretty enough. It was only when she smiled or laughed due to the man's jokes; that she truly looked as if she possessed a special quality that would separate her from the other women in the village.

The woman was the cook at the local Inn. She was the sister to the owner, and shared the profits between her brother and his wife.

Years ago, she had met the Fief's Ranger at the Inn, after he asked to compliment her food. Before she knew it, they had become close friends.

Ranger Ian had asked her to marry him a year ago. Since then, they had happily lived together in the cabin, while she went to work at the Inn each day, and he took care of the Fief.

Gloria knew many of her husband's secrets, not all of them, but many. She had no intention of giving out any of the Ranger's information, but she was someone Ian could confide in. In their quiet Fief at the corner of the Araluan land, on the western coast, they rarely were affected by Skandians and only the occasional thief would disturb them.

Life was simple, peaceful and habitual.

For Ian, retirement was coming up. He knew he was getting on in years and their lives were gradually slowing down to a pace they couldn't escape.

His forehead creased into a frown as his thoughts became darker compared to his usual demeanour.

Gloria placed her hand reassuringly on his arm, reminding him that she was there to talk to.

She didn't need words to ask him what was bothering him.

'We'll have to move into the castle soon.' Ian told her, his voice neutral.

But he couldn't mask the sadness that shadowed his face.

Gloria knelt down beside him, taking his hand. She smiled, encouraging him with her warm expression.

'I feel as if my life has gone by without accomplishing anything.' Ian admitted quietly. 'It's like I've wasted my time, and my position.'

'Would you prefer to be a hero? A legend perhaps?' Gloria asked him.

'I haven't felt too useful for a long time.' Ian mumbled, turning his head away.

'Usefulness is subjective.' Gloria's voice was soft and she patted his arm, standing up. 'I would say this Fief hasn't been under attack since you took charge. Our home is well provided...'

Ian nodded in reluctant agreement. Gloria traced his face with her delicate hands, caressing him tenderly.

'You were the best thing that came into my life.' She whispered, kissing his cheek lovingly. 'I say that makes you my hero.'

Ian smiled. Maybe he wasn't everything he had originally hoped to be as a Ranger. He didn't go off on adventures or fight the kingdom's enemies.

But he had a purpose for one person that meant more to him than any heroic glory.

And it was enough for him.

* * *

Hey, well I was just in the mood to write and this story is a oneshot between two characters. I don't know where they live, I wasn't even going to name them until I realised I may as well. It's the meaning of the story more than the characters.

I love the series and I love the protagonists, so it's not an attack on Will or Halt, I just thought another view would be nice? I get bored, so this is what happens.

No flames please, but anything else is welcome.

- Mae.


End file.
